


Finally we are no one.

by Lafidaninfa



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29876373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafidaninfa/pseuds/Lafidaninfa
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Takasugi Shinsuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Finally we are no one.

嘘，他说，我们私奔吧。

如果这话是现在听到的说不定我还能感动一把，没错，感动。可二十年前的坂田银时还是小混蛋，撅着一米七七的身板在水稻田里插秧，一直腰伤未愈。当时我看上了个混蛋小矮子，他芳龄二八正是青春年华，可我不是妖娆中年美妇，我是吊儿郎当的青年伪娘，邋邋遢遢脏兮兮，眼神像死鱼满头天然卷。他既喜欢能掐得出水的未成年少女也喜欢风韵犹存的已婚阿姨，就是不喜欢我。  
这严重导致了我的自尊心碎成噼里啪啦。在与忌妒心同床共枕的惨不忍睹的那些莫名其妙的现在想起来简直岂有此理神经兮兮不长脑子的日子里，我感受到了所谓忧郁。后来，这种所谓的忧郁洗净了癞蛤蟆一样爬在我心脏上的忌妒，最后我变得高尚，用男低音讲话，拿木刀当武器，在屋顶的上空发出风扫过柳叶那样的声音。  
所以当小混蛋高杉向小混蛋银时提出私奔的建议时，我没有习惯性地往他脸上弹鼻屎，而是端正坐起身来捂他额头，看他有没有发烧。最近一仗吃得甚紧，打打退退地在山沟沟里一窝就是大半个月，桂的天然呆气质已经荡然无存；他每一天每一天对着见底的米缸抽气，再不就是为了发霉的雨天歇斯底里；在他朝更年期的家庭妇男进发的同时，我跟高杉就躺在房顶上看看云朵看看星星。  
诚恳说来那天晚上举目漆黑，除了我俩自己和屁股下垫着的屋顶，啥都没有。高杉蒙着纱布的额头在与我那吊着绷带的手心相触时突然冷却下来。我盯着他的瞳仁，那里有无数纯洁的光点闪闪发亮，一如他当年的人品。  
好吧，我点点头，又磕巴了一句，想要确定这是否是心血来潮的妄言。

我们。一起。私奔吧。

高杉浑身上下潮乎乎湿嗒嗒的。他就像一片未成形的雨。冰凉的雨丝粘着脸颊。我在他的肩窝里闻到了荒原海潮的气息。

所谓私奔那其实是没有的事。以我们现在夜夜野战风餐露宿的状态只差把假发子沉海就能成两人孤岛了。但从小被教唆对待同志要像春天一样温暖，因而我们舍不得杀掉桂小太郎，于是兀自跑出去温暖了。  
我们的出逃，多半是因为童年时期的撒娇成性，有事没事就想找个人担心担心自己。经历了炮火轰杀和近身肉搏之后我更是患上了严重的回避型人格障碍，异想天开哪处边境行星上会有一片荒郊野地提供安全的恋爱。我要抱着我的小矮子一起奔向星辰大海。  
但跑到平原上才知道山里暖和得多。这里刮的风是白色的，积雪像晒盐花，三天不会化干净。没过多久我俩的便秘都加重了，特别是我，还长了口角疮，嘴唇干裂面孔紫涨的形状仿佛随时随地都能从里面呕出屎来。  
那时的高杉手指灵巧，睫毛长得像是画上去的一样，会帮我的右手换绷带，还会掐来芦苇管方便我喝水。  
那时的高杉的额发还未盖过半张脸，右眼时常沉淀着深黛色的光，左眼的伤总也不见好。  
那时的高杉身上散发着一股青果的涩味儿。

自从长了口角疮之后我就变得深沉了，不爱说话爱思考。  
高杉从隔壁逃荒去的农家那里抱来一大堆无人照看的橙子，一瓣一瓣剥开来喂我吃，一连喂了好几顿，直到三天后我蹲茅坑，拉出了橙子味儿的屎。我叫高杉进来闻，他不肯。从那以后我就再也不吃他递过来的任何东西了。  
我学会用下巴抵住碗用左手拿筷子扒饭，饭粒有时粘在口角疮上疼得我哇哇叫，叫声再大也盖不过附近的炮火。它们像熊熊燃烧的陨石般落在山脊的另一面，夜晚被照得通明，宛如一场声势浩大的祭典。  
每一个硝烟弥漫的早晨天气甚是晴朗。我坐在床边使劲拉扯着袜子，无数细小浮尘升腾起来，在阳光下无所遁形。高杉站在壁角的逆光处，嘴里呼出的雾气将窗台上的青苔漂白。我怀念呆在25度的室内的时光，可以继续做春秋大梦。寒冷太让人清醒和忧郁了。

在这个狭小寒碜的空间里我趁机将高杉反复窥视了很多遍，从他八点二十的眉毛到洗澡时最后一个擦胸的癖好，这里只有我们俩，他对我展示着本质的身体。再用同样狭小寒碜的时间将小混蛋X2的故事重写了很多遍。在各种招笑的情节里我们扮演不同的角色，比如失格老师与叛逆学生，无业游民与恐怖分子。而这些故事里无一例外的设定只有：我们都是小混蛋。至于混蛋的理由千奇百怪。比如阿银跟小晋告白了于是小晋觉得他挺混蛋，再比如小晋居然拒绝了阿银的告白于是阿银觉得小晋挺混蛋……  
每一次听我有感情朗诵完真人同人后高杉总是从嗓子眼里挤出一声冷哼表示他的不屑一顾。你丢不丢人？他开始埋头擦拭半路上捡来的烟嘴，你丢不丢人？  
我说你懂个屁，这是写给我未来女儿的故事。  
你怎么知道一定是女儿？他不服气。  
废话，如果是儿子我第一个掐死他。

我做梦都想要个会叫爹地会梳小辫辫会穿蓬蓬裙的小丫头跟在身后光着小脚板跑……而且一个不够最好是一打。有一回我声情并茂地号召高小杉同我一起生一部脑残星，他的脸上于是浮起了蒙娜丽莎的微笑。他给我端来一杯冒着泡的棕色液体。  
“这是缓释性泡腾冲剂，可以预防生锈。”  
“你才生锈呢，泡腾冲剂怎么缓释？你当我脑子有问题啊。”  
“这不都是你的问题么？”他闲闲地转过头去看云朵，“不要以为有爱就能拯救世界啊。”  
我泄气了我就像一个充满了气的大型气球被扎了一针。

在那些捂自己脸上的冻疮入眠的夜晚，我猜测着彼端高杉的每一个梦境。天人的炮火在午夜时分降临，那个时候我想一头撞死在蓝色窗玻璃，脏的，透明的。风裹挟着屋顶，整个房间的耳朵都在疼。我就那么粘糊糊一身汗地死趴在床上，恍惚间所有的太阳都升起来了。绿色植物长起来了。绿色的毛细血管长起来了，我要光合作用了。而天花板下，我希望时间停住，时间在火焰与空气的摩擦中定格，静音，一切都停住，只有我们俩。棕色的橙色的暗的明亮的天花板。一切都静止，只有我们俩。我可以继续假装不动声色。大雪开始纷飞散落的凌晨，我的手就放在他的肩胛骨上。

我梦见。我梦见一个灰蒙蒙湿嗒嗒被血染了满墙满地板的浴室，窗上贴着蓝色的玻璃纸，拖鞋踩下去叭叽溅起冒泡的血糊。几只木头晾衣架呆头呆脑地挂在天花板上，人的尸体的残块，手掌、胳膊、大腿，像破衣服似的被胡乱夹在晾衣架上。我进门时被一只红色的塑料水桶绊倒，里面泡着人的躯体，被切成几段。那颗人头则浸在浴缸里，满池子的黑色长发。我舔到了智齿的血腥味。  
看清那张脸之前我醒了过来。高杉侧躺着，微张的眼睑轻轻颤动。他在黑夜里发出沉稳均匀的呼吸。我僵直了的右手一动也不能动，那里浸满了海水的咸涩。  
高杉会梦见什么，我并不知道。

雪化了一阵又下了一阵。好在铺上暖和，就算断粮断水我们也能将纯粹的装逼进行到底。我没有理由埋怨这日渐衰老的冬日，就像没有理由埋怨小混蛋X2的这个设定。我猜想今后一些日子将足不出户，同时也猜想故事的发展会有意外的更改。忧郁的气候给人的打击是沉重的，浅薄的哀思应运而生。  
这时的高杉终日沉默，嘴唇紧抿，不再配合我的无理取闹和定时性神经。他残存的视线偶尔定格在远山的地平线上，我知道他想念外面的世界了。  
而我一厢情愿以为这次短暂的私奔可以趋于天长地久。我的回避型人格障碍已经很严重。起初提议出逃的是高杉，可现在他变成我的最后一根稻草。我真心觉得只要有他在我就有了无疆的勇气，可以坦克装甲刀枪不入，那美克星富士树海哪里都好我们一起去。  
于是后来一个放浪形骸的夜晚，我结束了懒床的日子，脚踏实地穿上裤子，像人一样左手把碗右手夹勺子舀汤。高杉一声不吭替我拆了绷带。之前的口角疮也好得差不多了。  
我被完满地，新鲜如初地治愈了。  
这时我抚摸高杉额头上依然包着的纱布，满怀愧疚地说对不起，耽搁你治疗了。我们这就滚，找家医院帮你治眼睛。  
“这么在乎的话，当初不如不要来。”他懒洋洋地闭上一只眼。  
我当即想把他的臭脸按进炉膛里。想了想还是诚恳地说，我对不起乡下的妈。也不知向哪个忏悔。  
高杉冷笑一声。是呀你的妈妈依然爱你。她的干瘪就是你的鲜嫩，她用乳房撑起你的无知无畏。雄性小动物。你这个傻瓜，白痴生殖器，脑袋长在鸟上。你只在阴道里探出脑子。  
于是我解下裤子以证明我的脑袋真的没长在那地方。他也不惊讶，只是一味冷笑，说，收起来，真难看。  
我二话不说扑过去要扒他裤子，你的难道就好看了？  
他下身一缩躲过我的撩阴爪，顺手抄起饭勺丢过来，不防被伸出地板的铁钉绊住脚。我趁隙上去按他肩膀，抓了个空。追打过程直到两颗脑袋“咚”地撞在一起才告终结。我们嘴对嘴啃了一会儿，而后顺势拥抱倒下。

那天晚上我听见窗外开始融雪。滴滴答答，沿着房檐落到门前的石板上，声音清脆动人。高杉迷迷糊糊醒来问我外面在下雨么，我答雨夹雪。  
他苍白的裸背紧贴我的胸膛，呼出的雾气把整个世界都迷糊了。我依然是最可靠的被褥，温暖干燥，所有的阴冷潮湿都滚远了。

积雪化完以后的一个晴天里，我站在院子里做了十节广播体操。一个大卷毛头推开门走进来，说，金时你已经失踪很久了。  
我盯着他脸上的墨镜看半天，然后才想起这人是谁，我说好你等等，我去屋里叫一下高杉。  
高杉？哪个高杉？他一脸雾水。  
就是跟我一起逃掉的那个啊。桂呢？他在山里还没被炸死吧？  
坂本辰马看我的眼神突然古怪起来，半天才结结巴巴道，我我找错人了，你是金时的弟弟银时吧？代我向你哥哥问好啊哈哈我走了。  
我在里屋转一圈没见着高杉，于是追出去。沿途一圈看热闹的人。其中一个冲我喊：你们二十年前在我这儿住过。你兄弟扇我一巴掌还抱走我好几斤橙子呢。  
我停下脚忙不迭问，你见着我兄弟了吗？  
于是那人也跟着磕巴起来了。我我骗你的，我们家没，没种过橙子。

沿着歌舞伎町慢吞吞往回走的时候坂本在我身旁一路指手画脚：喏那边那个只剩造型的围墙是你家里面一头冒着烟的那根管子是我飞船，下边跳着脚拿门板砸警车的是你养的丫头她旁边热泪宽阔擦眼镜的死穷酸是你跟班……  
我听着这些话，一句也没往心里去。时间某处出现断层。无可逆转。但我记得眼前的路在二十年前是怎么个形状——一直往前，转弯，再转，然后一个马蹄就出现了。我该说我有多怀念。或者那个举目漆黑的夜晚，我横躺在屋顶上，手指冻得发僵。高杉的青色羽织总是潮乎乎的。他的右手盖着我的脸。掌纹湿冷。一片落雨的荒原在我眼前无限伸延。

那些细节我都想起来了。可是我记不清它们是不是确切发生在那天晚上，又或者，这又是哪一滩干不了的雨水，而他不知道那时候我有多忧郁。

坂本辰马最后把我交给大江户的民警同志。他们态度温和地领我走过屯所前厅，叫我坐在一间小屋子里等，说很快会给我拿来红豆饭和铺盖。  
我安安静静环视着屋里的摆设。墙壁上贴满照片，都是头号通缉犯。我见到两张熟悉的脸。  
其中一个左眼的纱布成为了一道疤。永远不会愈合。

END. 2008


End file.
